The Happy Days Of Kyo Kusanagi
by Soprano
Summary: Shingo gets the Kof fighters in an uproar...Read, R&R!


Author's Note: Some crazy stuff in the Kusanagi household. Cheers! And don't forget to review!  
  
All characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
THE HAPPY DAYS OF KYO KUSANAGI  
  
(Kusanagi household, Japan. The Japan Team is playing KOF 2000.)  
  
Shingo:Yeah! I'm da man!  
  
Benimaru:Sorry Kyo, we lost again.  
  
Kyo:It's ok, Benimaru...You stupid fag, we could have won!!!  
  
Daimon:Hit it here, Shingo!  
  
Shingo:Alright! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!I BROKE MY WRIST!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyo:Hehehe.  
  
Saisyu:Kyo! What did you do this time?!  
  
Kyo:It wasn't me, it was Goro.  
  
Daimon:No i wasn't.  
  
Kyo:Huh?!?!  
  
Benimaru:Kyo, Kyo, even some of your clones are honest!  
  
Saisyu:C'mon Shingo, i'll take you to the hospital.  
  
Shingo:I'm gonna die!!!  
  
Kyo:What was all that about?!  
  
Benimaru:Oh, we were just kidding.  
  
Daimon:Yeah. But you know, that little punk has some strenght! My hand hurts too.  
  
Kyo:Yeah, right...Hey, i have an excellent idea!! Be right back!  
  
Daimon:...  
  
Benimaru:What is it?  
  
Daimon:Someone is missing here...  
  
Benimaru:Huh? Hey, now that you mention it, where did Goro Jr. go?  
  
Daimon:Oh oh.  
  
(Kyo is on the phone)  
  
Kyo:Hello? Is this Kim Kapwhan? It's me, Kyo Kusanagi. I wanted to let your student May Lee know that Shingo broke his wrist and went to the hospital...Wait! He was, huh...run in by a track! Yeah!! And then attacked by beavers with rage! Yeah, thanks. See you, then.(hungs up)Hehehe, i'm more evil than Iori!  
  
Goro Jr.:Unca Kyo!!  
  
Kyo:NOT AGAIN!!! GORO!! YOUR KID CRAPPED ON MY SHOES AGAIN!!!  
  
(Kapwhan residence, South Korea)  
  
Kim:Hehehe!! Let's go to Japan, Justice team!!(smiles)  
  
Jhun:Stop that, before i go blind again!  
  
May Lee:Shingo-poo, here i go!  
  
(Toquio Hospital)  
  
Saisyu: Poor Shingo, that wretched Kyo...  
  
Doctor:Mr. Kusanagi, follow me please.  
  
Saisyu:What is this?!  
  
(Shingo is in the bed all covered like a mummy.)  
  
Doc:Mr. Yabuki, i'm afraid you broke all bones on your body. You will have to stay here for some time.  
  
Shingo:MMMMMHHHMM!!  
  
Saisyu:(Boy, Kyo has gotten strong!)  
  
Doc:Well, Get Well Soon(TM)! Because we will need this bed for a patient with a stolen kidney.  
  
Shingo:MMMMMMMHHHHHM!  
  
Saisyu:I know! I'm gonna call your girlfriend!  
  
Kyo:I did that already father.  
  
Saisyu:Kyo! About time! Look what you did to poor Shingo!  
  
Daimon:Master Saisyu, i was joking. It was me...  
  
Saisyu:No Goro, don't protect Kyo! He's old enough to...  
  
Benimaru:But Master, he's telling the...  
  
Saisyu:You shut up, Benimaru!  
  
Shingo:MMMMMMMHHHHHHMMM!!  
  
(On the FAST South Korea/Japan flight)  
  
Kim:Why aren't there Korean movies in this flight?!  
  
Hostess:Well Mr. Kapwhan, you know Korea has crappy movies...  
  
Kim:That's North Korea! I'm from South Korea!!!  
  
Choi:(Scratching nails on seat)Plastic...Nice...  
  
Passenger:Huh, Mr., could you stop doing that?  
  
Chang:You talking with my buddy Choi,little one?  
  
Jhun:(Extremely bored since he forgot his Athena CD's)Hey, where's May Lee?  
  
May:(On first class, opening bottle of champagne)Master Kim! Master Jhun!  
  
Kim: The hell are you doing there? That's first class!  
  
May:Remember i stole the money from K''s team when they won KOF 2001?  
  
Kim:But i thought you were going to give the money to charity?!  
  
May:Well...Too bad! Cheers!  
  
Chang:When do we eat?  
  
(Some Japan Stadium for live concerts...made up, of course!)  
  
Yashiro:Look at all those people! I didn't know we were so famous!  
  
Chris:Yashiro...  
  
Yashiro:Look! Our fans!  
  
Shermie:Listen, Yashiro...  
  
Yashiro:Hey! I can see Vice, Mature and Yamazaki in the middle of those people! Hey, Orochi traitors!!!!!  
  
Vice:What is Yashiro doing there?  
  
Mature:Uh uh, he must think...  
  
Vice:What, you don't mean...  
  
Mature:Yep, we better get out of here. Yamazaki, let's go!!  
  
Yamazaki:(Picking Vice and Mature on a piggyback ride)AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shermie:Yashiro, can i...  
  
Yashiro:Sheesh, Shermie, we can be called in any moment now!  
  
Duck King:Hey people!!!!! ARE YOU READY!!!!!???????  
  
Everyone:YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duck King:GET READY TO APPLAUDE THE POWERFUL...  
  
Yashiro:Yeah, that's us!  
  
Duck King:THE AMAZING...  
  
Yashiro:Ok, let's go!!  
  
Duck King:IORI YAGAMI AND ATHENA ASAMYA DOING A DUET!!!!!!  
  
Yashiro:HUH?!(Mouth wide open, with Iori and Athena passing by)  
  
Iori:Orochi sucks!!  
  
Chris:(Puts his tongue out)  
  
Yashiro:What's going on...  
  
Shermie:We were trying to tell you:Our concert was cancelled.Again.  
  
Chris:So that THEY could act today.  
  
Yashiro:What about our sponsor?!  
  
Shermie:Yagami killed him.  
  
Yashiro:Wha?! Let's talk with our manager about this!  
  
Chris:We don't have one.  
  
Yashiro:What?! Why didn't you tell me about this?!  
  
Chris:We tried. Honest.  
  
(Small residence in Canada, house of the Hero team)  
  
K':Where's the sugar?  
  
Kula:(Lips covered in sugar)I don't know.  
  
K':You were likking sugar again?That's the 10th time this week!  
  
Maxima:Buddy, why you being so harsh on your girlfriend?  
  
K':She's not my girl...  
  
Maxima:You know you should be happy with her!  
  
K':When was the last time i was happy?...  
  
Whip:Enough! Do not make me use the whip, little brother!  
  
Diana:Kula, if you keep stuffing sugar like that, K' won't even CARE about you.  
  
Kula:(Stops likking sugar and looks up with those teary, big eyes) K' cares about me?  
  
K':Don't you dare to hug me again!  
  
Maxima:You know, why don't we pay a visit to our good friend Kyo Kusanagi?  
  
Diana:Alright Maxy! Japan,here we go!  
  
Whip:I'll buy the tickets.  
  
K':Hey...It's the 4th time this week we go to Japan! Why don't we go and live there?  
  
Maxima:We don't have to pay taxes and Whip's friends aren't after us.  
  
K':Oh, right...  
  
(Lovely big mansion in Mexico, house to three individuals known has Vanessa, Seth and Ramon)  
  
Seth:... ... ... ...You still making up?  
  
Ramon:In my house, i do what i please!  
  
Vanessa:I think i'm drunk again!Hiccup!  
  
Ramon:Oh Vanessa! You make me feel naughty like that!  
  
Seth:Damn white people, should have stayed in Chile...The bell's ringing! I guess i'll have to open it.  
  
??:Let me in! I know she is in there!  
  
Seth:Who the...(looks on hole on the door and turns around terrified)Oh shit!!  
  
Ramon:Who is it?  
  
Seth:Vanessa, it's your husband!  
  
Vanessa:(Spits a whole Martini glass)What?!  
  
??:Vanessa! I saw you with the blond cyclop who calls himself a wrestler! Let me in!  
  
Ramon:He is a rude man! Open the door, Seth!  
  
Seth:You sure? He's a big motherfuc...(Get's smashed under the door).  
  
??:I heard that!  
  
Ramon:OH MY MARIA! Your...Your...  
  
Tizoc:I am Tizoc, and you Ramon, El Diablo Amarillo, were smooching my wife!  
  
Ramon:Tizoc is your husband?!  
  
Vanessa:Huh...Hi dear!  
  
Seth:Oh...that's why she likes wrestlers so much...  
  
Tizoc:To revenge myself, i challenge you for a fight on my private ring! What do you say?  
  
Ramon:Let's go, i accept!  
  
Seth:He's so dead.  
  
Vanessa:Yeah, and i liked him. At least we got his house.  
  
Seth:And we can alway's team up with Tizoc.  
  
(Back on Toquio Hospital)  
  
Kyo:Kim?  
  
Kim:I'm here, Kusanagi, and i...  
  
May:Shingo-poo!!  
  
Shingo:MMMMMMMMMHHHHHHMMMMMM!!!!  
  
May:Those nasty beavers, look at what they did to you!  
  
Saisyu:Beavers?  
  
Benimaru:Beavers?!  
  
Daimon:What's a beaver?  
  
Kyo:(Whistles)  
  
May:My Shingo-poo, i'll save you!  
  
Shingo:!!MMMMMHHHHMMMMM!!  
  
Saisyu:Shingo is right, we need more girls here! Let's call Mai Shiranui and her teammates!  
  
Guys:OH YEAH!!  
  
(Andy Bogard house)  
  
Mai:Ok, Mr. Kusanagi, we will be right there!  
  
Andy:Are you really going to Japan?  
  
Mai:Yep, me and the gals! Bye Andy!  
  
Terry:Let's give our support to young Shingo too!  
  
Andy:I guess...Joe?  
  
Joe:Ora, Ora!  
  
Mary:C'mon,Terry!  
  
(Sakazaki Doujo)  
  
King:Yuri, you coming?  
  
Yuri:Yeah, let's go! Bye Robert!  
  
Ryo:Robert?  
  
Robert:Can't trust them. Let's go.  
  
Takuma:You will need my help, that is...Mr. Karate!  
  
Ryo:Hurry up, dad!  
  
(????, secret HQ of the Ikari Warriors)  
  
Leona:I can't trust them, father.  
  
Heidern:Me neither, but we need someone to clean HQ, since your a terrible housekeeper.  
  
Leona:I am more confortable with a machine gun then with a frying pan.  
  
Ralf:You can say that again! Ok, you ex-NESTS assassins, make me a sandwich with a beer!  
  
Clark:Is food all you think about?  
  
Ralf:I like whisky too.  
  
Heidern:Anyway, i hope you do a good job here.  
  
K9999:No problem, right Angel?  
  
Angel:Uh...  
  
K9999:(Pssst! Say yes, you good for nothing bitch!)  
  
Angel:Uh...  
  
K9999:She's happy too.  
  
Leona:Why is she eating that rotting carrot?  
  
Angel:Uh...Crunchy!  
  
(Back at Toquio)  
  
Kyo:How the hell did you came so quick?  
  
Mary:(Turns to Terry)  
  
Terry:Magic!  
  
Kyo:Whatever. Hey Shingo, you happy?  
  
Shingo:MMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHH!!!!MH!!  
  
Kyo:Ha, keep them all to yourself then.  
  
(Suddenly, Athena and Iori show up)  
  
Athena:Hey Shingo, we came to cheer you up!  
  
Iori:Kusanagi.  
  
Kyo:Yagami.  
  
Athena:Oh, i think i forgot your enemies since childhood. Oopsie!  
  
Kyo:Yagami.  
  
Iori:Kusanagi.  
  
Saisyu:Athena dear, why don't you start singing?  
  
Athena:Ok!  
  
Terry:That's my line!  
  
(CYS appears on the room)  
  
Yashiro:Hey people, we came to...(looks around and breaks guitar)Dammit!  
  
Iori:OROCHI!!  
  
Chris:Yes?  
  
Iori:I'm refering to all Orochis.  
  
Chris:Oh, sorry then.  
  
Shermie:Hey Yashiro, we better head off!  
  
Yashiro:Not before i kill everyone here!  
  
Shingo:MMMMMHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Benimaru:Now we need K' and company, the Ikari Warriors and the NESTS people.  
  
K':Who called K'?  
  
Kyo:Since your here, make yourself confortable.  
  
Saisyu:This is getting a little bit too crowded...  
  
Takuma:What did you say, Saisyu?! I can't hear you with Robert's leg stuck on my ears!  
  
Joe:Ora, Ora!  
  
Andy:Stop taking your boxers off, Joe!  
  
Maxima:By the way, Kyo, K' cares for Kula?  
  
Kyo:Who?  
  
Maxima:The ice girl with sugar syndrome.  
  
Kyo:Oh, her...And your still owning me 50 kg of sugar. And what you mean with "cares"?!  
  
May:Shingo, if you can hear me, know this!(whisper, whisper...)  
  
Shingo:!!!!!!!!MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHH!!!!MMMMHHH!!  
  
Mai:Look, it's Mini Shingo.  
  
Hinako:Wish it wasn't SO mini...  
  
May:Back off bitch, he's MY Mini Shingo!  
  
(The doctor shows up)  
  
Doc:The heck? What are these people doing here? I didn't know old Yabuki was so popular with the ladies.  
  
Everyone:OLD YABUKI?!  
  
Doc:Yes, Masuhiro Yabuki, the Japanese Stuntman.  
  
Kyo:Isn't this Shingo Yabuki?  
  
Doc:Oh, the whiny kid with the broken wrist? I fixed his arm and he went home.  
  
Saisyu:Why didn't you told me who he was?!  
  
Doc:Sir, you asked for "Mr. Yabuki". Here he is!  
  
"Shingo":MMMMMHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kyo:Well...Everyone, let's go to my place and give Shingo the welcoming he deserves...  
  
All:Yeah!  
  
(Kusanagi House)  
  
Shingo:Gee, i've been waiting for 3 hours now...  
  
(Door opens)  
  
Shingo:Kusanagi-san! Uh, why are you smiling like that, master?...Master?...  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
